Zombie Girl
by LightenUpYaFreak
Summary: One Shot off of my One Shot. I've Got A Secret but in Lydia's POV...read that one first plz


In the almighty words of ZOMBIE GIRL… "Jesus was a zombie!"

The girl walked into her room, sat on her bed, and glared at her sketchpad. There was nothing to draw, nothing to think about…nothing to do. She was in a pissy mood already and not knowing what to do just poured gasoline to the already sky-high flame of boredom. She shook her head, her long ink black hair twirling around her face, and she sighed in annoyance.

_Jesus was a zombie  
Jesus was a zombie, yeah  
Jesus was a zombie  
Back from the dead just like me_

Just when her sketchpad was in her hands, her mind already drifting away to some random thought of a dead and decaying man, she heard a gravelly voice coming from inside her room. At first she froze, trying to pay it no attention. But it came again and she jerked her head up in fright, her eyes wide as plates. There was a man in her mirror, right where her reflection should have been.

"Wh-who're you?" She whispered. Her pencil fell from her hand and she lurched for it before it hit the ground.

"I uh, can't tell ya that." The strange man said. His hair was a wild mane of white blond, moldy hair. His eyes were icy green, there was mold on his paper white skin. His suit was black and white pinstripes, the shirt underneath red.

"Whaddya mean?" She asked. She set her sketchbook down on her black bedspread, her pencil on top of it, and took a few slow and hesitant steps toward him. She didn't know about this man, didn't know why she was walking towards him at all. He intrigued her, which surprised her. Though, she thought. I suppose he is dead. Which brings up the questions: What is he doing in my mirror? And, How the hell did he get in my mirror?

"I can't tell you my name." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

She cautiously sat on her knees before her mirror, somehow staying face to face with him. She folded her hands in her lap, making sure that her skirt wasn't bunching up or anything. "That's horrible."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is it?"

"I would think so. Not knowing who you are."

"What?" He gave her a look that clearly said how insane he though she was.

"Oh! No, I know who I am...I just can't tell you my name. That's for you to find out."

"Why can't you tell me your name?"

_He is dead, but he's walking  
walking just like you and me  
he came back and he's talking  
talking shit like you and me_

"That's the way it is. Why do you wanna know my name so much?"

"Focusing on the strange fact that you can't say your own name is a lot easier than trying to comprehend the fact that you're in my mirror and somehow talking to me."

"There are quite a few easy explanations to that actually." He grinned crookedly.

"Yeah? Like what? I'm skitzo? You're a magician? A stalker?" She laughed.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly. She looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"You show up in my mirror and don't know who I am? That's a little strange." She paused, staring at him for a moment. "I'm Lydia."

"Lydia?" He scoffed. She frowned.

"What's wrong with my name!?"

"N-nothing..." He replied hastily. "Nothing...it's just...never mind."

She shot him a look. Weirdo, she thought. Although…yeah…he's a weirdo.

_We are the same,  
Mr. Jesus and I  
A testament of the living dead  
Famous singer, it's all the same  
He was dead, yet back he came_

"How old are you?" He asked.

"16. Why?"

"Curious."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Curious."

He chuckled, his gravely laugh startling her a little.

"600."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I was uh, being serious."

"So was I."

"So what, are you dead?" Not that she didn't already know the answer.

"Kind of. I'm a poltergeist."

"A ghost?" She asked, her lips twitching upwards and her eyebrows shooting up even farther.

"No. A poltergeist. There's a difference."

"Yeah, I suppose. Adam and-oops." She covered her mouth with her hand. NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THEM!! She thought angrily to herself.

"Huh?"

"Well who're you gonna tell that I know?" She shrugged. "My god-parents are dead...ghosts. They're pretty cool. A little over-protective I guess. But then again, they know what comes after the grave."

_Jesus was a zombie  
Jesus was a zombie, yeah  
Jesus was a zombie  
back from the dead just like me_

He got nailed, nailed to a cross  
Paid the price for his glorified cause  
I cannot blame him for coming back to life  
It's much more fun in the afterlife

"Is there a way that you could like sign out your name to me or something?" She asked.

"Hmm...turn around." He grinned.

She did as she was told and shrieked when a beetle twice her size waved at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She scolded him. "Beetle?"

"Hush kid! Your parents'll hear ya!"

"They-they're not home. How'd you do that!?" She was breathless, trying to regain the breath lost by her scream.

"Ghost with the Most babes."

"I thought you weren't a ghost?"

"Whatever. So you've got the first half of my name."

A orange juice container appeared before her in mid air and shook gently back and forth.

"Orange? Orange juice?"

He waved his arms frantically at her.

"Juice?" She giggled. "Beetle and Juice. Your name's Beetlejuice?"

"What now?" He asked, leaning closer to the mirror.

_I can feel him lurking in dark  
I can hear him walking in the shadows  
Its not simple getting use to the slushies  
I will guide him, through the fields of disposable heads  
through the fields of disposable heads  
through the fields of disposable heads_

"Beetlejuice is your name?" She asked again.

He nodded. "Yup. You got a problem with it?"

"Of course not...maybe."

She stood, walking over to her desk to grab a chair to sit on. Still on the other side of the room, she tried out his name again, whispering so he couldn't hear her.

"Beetlejuice..."

She turned, shrieking and jumping back again, a pale hand to her over-worked heart.

"H-how'd you do that?" She breathed, holding a small hand to her pale chest. Again, no fear in her voice, just wonder.

"Ya said my name," He grinned. "Three times."

"So, what do you Breathers do for fun?" He asked.

"Breathers?" She asked.

He sighed comically and she stifled a giggle. "Looks like we've got a lot to go over." He said and plopped down on her bed.

_Jesus was a zombie  
Jesus was a zombie, yeah  
Jesus was a zombie  
back from the dead just like me_

Lydia was never one for history lessons, but she supposed that if it had anything to do with the dead and this strange man…well then she MIGHT just be interested.

Grinning, she sat in the chair and urged him to continue.


End file.
